Sea Glass
by Maddylikestowrite
Summary: When Leo Valdez chucks Annabeth Chase's sea glass into the ocean, Percy is there to save him. And maybe Annabeth as well, from her fear of water. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

Sea Glass

Percy Jackson was hanging with his friend, Leo Valdez when he saw her. Blonde curly hair that shone like the sun, with stormy grey eyes.

"Man, she's hot." Percy said, staring at the girl.

"Who?" Leo's eyes followed Percy's gaze.

"She looks scary."

"Shut up, Leo."

"I'm gonna ask her out." Leo joked.

"NO!" Percy shouted, attracting the girls attention.

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Really Leo?"

"Well, if she doesn't like us, let's make her like us." Leo stalked over to her, while Percy rolled his eyes and started paddling out in his surfboard.

"Hi, sweetpea, what's your name."

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She replied curtly.

Annabeth bent down and picked up a piece of sea glass. It was smooth, perfectly crafted by the waves. It also happened to be red, the rarest color of sea glass.

Leo had no idea it was rare. So, can you guess what he did?

Leo snatched the sea glass from Annabeth.

"Whadya got there?" He questioned.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Give it back."

Leo tossed the sea glass into the ocean. Annabeth ran towards the water, but ran back before the water could touch her.

"Afraid of water?"

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Geez."

"Percy!" Leo yelled.

"What?" Percy replied while surfing.

"Find a piece of red sea glass."

Percy gave him a confused look, but dove underwater. He pushed through kelp and seaweed, but eventually found it.

"Here." Percy handed the sea glass to Leo.

"You give it to her, she's scaring me."

"Fine."

Percy walked over to the same girl he saw a few minutes ago.

"Here." He said again.

"Thank you." She said, as she walked over to Leo and punched him in the face.

"Owww.." He moaned.

As she started to walk away, Percy said "Hey, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovely readers. Sorry for the short chapter.**

"She was something." Leo said as she walked away.

"That's for sure." Percy replied.

"Let's go get sea food." Leo said.

"No. Let's go to Friz's Diner."

"Fine." Leo sighed.

Percy drove over to Friz's diner, and forced Leo to sit in the backseat.

When they arrived, they collapsed at their table.

They chatted as they waited for their waitress.

"Did you notice how Annabeth was afraid of water?"

"Are you sure?"

"It was obvious!" Leo exclaimed.

The waitress walked over. "Hello, I'm Annabeth may I take your- you." Her eyes narrowed once she saw Leo.

Leo gulped. "Hi..."

She smiled at Percy. "What would you like to drink?"

"Can you do blue coke?"

"I can try." She said sweetly.

"What about him?" Annabeth said the name like he was vermin or something.

"Purple fanta." Percy said, sighing.

**I want 10 reviews and 5 follows for the next chapter. Yes, I went there. Tell me your what you would get to drink if you were out to lunch with Percy and Leo. I would get a vanilla milkshake or a Shirley Temple. Review, review, review. Also, I have a poll on my profile, so please vote. Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've changed. I am no longer greedy for favs and follows. Sorry this chapter is short!**

When Annabeth reappeared, she didn't have a blue coke with her, to Percy's disappointment.

She had the stupid purple fanta and a water.

"Yes!' Leo said, pumped about his soda. Percy rolled his eyes, it was only a soda.

"Where's my coke?" Percy questioned.

"My manager said that blue coke is impossible, he couldn't think of any place you could have had it before, and give you water for your cheekiness." Annabeth stated.

"I like to do the impossible." Percy winked at Annabeth flirtatiously.

Annabeth, flustered, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That's not fair!" Leo complained. "I said I wanted to ask her out, charmer."

"Then call your love goddess. She helped ya last time." Percy grumbled.

"That was before I kissed her. Percy, Piper hates me now! Last I saw her she said 'pick your poison' and held out two drinks. She's fricken insane!" Leo whined.

"When I met her, she seemed perfectly normal. Jason's even dating her now."

Leo's mouth dropped open. "What- What the hell?"

Percy averted his eyes, looking at the different booths. Sand was tracked across the wooden floors, the booths had silver cushions, the walls were blue. The place was kind of 50s styled, rustic yet still modern.

"It will get better?" Percy said, dazedly.

"What?" Leo asked, confused.

"Oh my God." A voice yelled. "Annabeth!"

Leo stared at the person who had said it.

"Piper." He muttered.


End file.
